Scott Cawthon
Main= Scott Cawthon is the developer of Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is also part of Hope Animation, which is a "project of Christian animators" aiming to spread the teachings of Jesus Christ. He has also developed a few other indie games, although these can no longer be found on his website. He currently resides in Texas, USA with his family. Other games by Scott Cawthon * The Desolate Hope - Steam ($4.99) * The Pilgrim's Progress * The Desolate Room * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Slumberfish * Pimp My Dungeon (Mobile version only) * Fart Hotel Mobile App Stores Scott also has a number of mobile games, which can be found on the pages below: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store Trivia *When Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. came out, a lot of people complained that the animation and characters in it looked like "animatronic dolls." This sent Scott into a deep depression. However, before he was ready to quit the video game making business entirely, he realized he could take advantage of this and make it into a game, and thus Five Nights at Freddy's was born. *Scott's avatar comes from another game he made - There is no Pause Button! *Scott is the father of two children and resides in Texas. * Scott has stated his favorite Bible verse is Psalm 46:10, “''Be still, and know that I am God; I will be exalted among the nations, I will be exalted in the earth.” * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a game he occasionally plays, as stated in one of his interviews. * He voices Phone Guy in both Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * The idea of being stuck in one spot and unable to move may have been taken from Sit 'N Survive, one of Scott's other games. * After the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Scott removed all information from his official site and replaced it with an image of the word, "offline." Over the next several weeks, his website began to show signs of life: ** As of November 16, 2014, Scott's website only displayed the site header and the word "offline." Brightening the picture shows small text in the bottom left corner of the image saying "until next time." When viewing the image's code, one could find that the alt-text read "soon." *** This "soon" was removed on December 8, 2014, but was re-added the same day - likely a mistake. ** On December 6, 2014, when brightened, Scott's website had a very large number three on the bottom right. This is possibly hinting at a third installment to the Five Nights at Freddy's series. The same day, however, the large three was removed from the bottom right, leaving only the word "offline." This third image did not include the words "until next time," either. ** On December 7, 2014, the 3 was re-added. Furthermore, when viewing the page's source, it displays the keywords of the page as: "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one." Earlier versions read "20 years later," and "only one left." ** As of December 9th, 2014, the 3 was removed and replaced by a "Merry Christmas!" message below the "offline" text. The page's source has also changed to say "five nights at freddys, taking a break, Merry Christmas everyone! :)" instead of "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one". The "soon" alt-text has also been removed again. ** Scott's website was updated on December 14. At the bottom, Scott warns about impersonators: "This is a just friendly holiday reminder to not believe everything you hear. I do NOT have a twitter or twitch account. Only believe information from my official email, my official youtube account, and my official website, Scottgames.com. Thanks and have a Merry Christmas!". * The address "fazbearentertainment.com" is a redirect to Scott's website, this could possibly hint at something. * Most of his information was revealed on a bio Hope Animation's website. External links *Scott Cawthon | Hope Animation *Christian Developer Spotlight - Scott Cawthon *An announcement from Scott about his Social media accounts. |-|Images = Games ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' games 768.png|The Five Nights at Freddy's image from Scott's website. Fnaf2.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's 2 announcement image from Scott's website. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Another teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. New Foxy.jpeg|The third teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|Another teaser for the game. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|Yet another teaser for the game, we have a seemingly blank picture, aside from two icons to the right: a warning symbol and the map icon for CAM11. However, upon brightening the image, one can see a certain someone. Other games TDHtitle.jpg|''The Desolate Hope'' image from Scott's website. progressbanner.jpg|''The Pilgrim's Progress'' image from Scott's website. tdrcomp.jpg|''The Desolate Room'' image from Scott's website. Sit_'N_Survive.jpg|The Sit 'N Survive image. There is no_Pause Button.jpg|A There is no Pause Button! image. Chippee_&_Son's_Lumber_Co._image.jpg|''Chipper & Son's Lumber Co.'' image. 8-Bit_RPG_Creator_image.jpg|The 8-Bit RPG Creator image. Rage Quit image.jpg|A Rage Quit! image. Slumberfish_image.jpg|The Slumberfish image. Miscellaneous FNAF2EarlyRelease.png|Scott releases Five Nights at Freddy's 2 over a month early! Fnaf3.png|Brightened, the screen reveals the large number three from below right. Scott Debunking Fake Accounts.png|Scott on his Steam account warning against impersonators. scott.jpg|Scott warning his fans against impersonators, this time on his official website. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Developers